LemmonLand: Live or Die Make Your Choice
by x.EmoCuac.x
Summary: Dejen sus Reviews, Please!
1. Histeria Colectiva

Bueno, aca va mi sengundo fic.

Basicamente es una historia que empezamos a imaginarnos con las chicas de NosferotiQa's mientras chateabamos y asi fue como fui desarrollando toda la otrama de este fic que sinceramente no se adonde va a terminar...

Es la colision de NosferotiQa's, la banda de dos de mis mejores amigas, Esttefii Rottem y Viia Lemmon, Tokio Hotel y Saw o mas conocido en español como El Juego del Miedo...

Algunos de los personajes fueron inventados y otros son personajes conocidos... En algun momentos voy a subir al facebook fotos de aquellos actores que con Esttefii y Viia nos imaginamos quienes serian los personajes... Espero que les guste y como diria Bill en el acustico de Automatic: "Enjoy It and Have Fun"

* * *

**1. Histeria Colectiva**

**N**osferotiQa's, la reconocida banda Argentina, hacía ya varios meses iba en ascenso y no dejaba de crecer.

Pero las cosas no estaban bien.

A decir verdad, no podrían estar peor.

Estefi y Juli, dos de las cantantes del grupo, estaban en guerra por ser incapaces de controlar su mal genio, y Vir, la tercera vocalista y amiga de ambas, también estaba disgustada con las dos chicas porque al haber intentado intervenir para hacerlas entrar en razón, sólo había logrado que las tres terminaran aún más peleadas de lo que estaban antes.

El motivo, o mejor dicho _los_ motivos de la pelea entre la chica de pelo rosa y la colorada, habían sido los gemelos Morgan: El bajista Gonzalo, y el baterista Maximiliano.

Este último había teñido su blonda cabellera de color negro azabache para diferenciarse de su hermano y desde hacía un tiempo antes de formar la banda que estaba de novio con Juli; al igual que Estefi y Gonzalo, apodado Kurtco por su gran parecido con el ex cantante de la banda Nirvana.

Estefi había empezado a desconfiar de Juli desde la noche en que la encontró con Gonzalo en una situación por demás comprometedora.

Hacía unas semanas atrás la banda y un montón de otros renombrados artistas de Latinoamérica habían sido invitados a una gran fiesta organizada por su compañía discográfica en México.

El lugar estaba lleno de paparazzi y en la entrada había una gran cantidad de fanáticos gritando los nombres de sus ídolos y pidiendo autógrafos.

NosferotiQa's aprovechó la fiesta al máximo y de más está decir que no dejaron trago por probar.

Una vez finalizado el evento, subieron a la camioneta custodiada de cerca por sus guardaespaldas, que los dirigiría a un hotel para poder reponerse de esa noche de festejos y alcohol.

Kurtco le había dicho a Estefi que la esperaba en la habitación. Charlie ya había subido a la suya, y Juli y Maxi habían desaparecido de la vista de todos.

Vir se quedó a desayunar en el buffet, y Estefi se disculpó diciendo que su novio estaba esperándola.

Pero en el momento que entró a su habitación, lo que vio la dejó en un completo estado de shock: Julia y Gonzalo durmiendo juntos en la misma cama.

No estaban siquiera cerca el uno del otro; sólo dormían, pero Estefi sentía la necesidad de matarlos a ambos, o al menos de gritarles unas cuantas cosas. En vez de eso, tomó aire, se acercó y se sentó en el borde de la cama. Podría decirse que básicamente saltó sobre ésta para hacer que se despertaran.

Los chicos abrieron los ojos y la expresión de sus rostros mostraba claramente que estaban confundidos y con mucha resaca.

- ¿Qué...? - Empezó a decir Kurtco, pero Estefi lo interrumpió.

- ¡Ah pero que bien! ¡No sabía que la fiesta seguía acá adentro! Bueno, por las dudas si no se conocen los presento: Gonzalo, ella es Julia, y Julia, él es Gonzalo, _mi_ novio - Dijo con toda la ironía que fue capaz de emplear.

- ¿Qué...? - Dijo esta vez Juli, pero Estefi no la dejó hablar.

- Yo voy a preguntar, ¿Qué se supone que están haciendo? No... No me digan nada, es más que obvio -

Gonzalo se refregó los ojos y miró a su alrededor atentamente.

¿Por qué Juli estaba en su cama y Estefi sentada en...? Oh Dios.

La colorada también se percató de la situación y no tuvo mejor idea que exclamar:

- ¡Te juro que no es lo que parece! -

Definitivamente no fue la justificación más acertada.

- Deberías haber usado una frase más original - Dijo dirigiéndoles a ambos una mirada despectiva y azotando la puerta con todas sus fuerzas.

No podía ser que su amiga del alma le hiciese eso. No iba a tolerarlo y tampoco iba a perdonarla: ¿Acostada con _SU_ novio? Todavía no podía creerlo.

Desde ese momento el trato entre ellas dejó de ser como antes. La colorada se había vuelto muy arrogante y la fama se le había subido un poco a la cabeza. Estaba de mal humor todo el día, y ahora como para terminar de empeorar todo, se había metido nada más y nada menos que con el novio de su mejor amiga.

Cuando Juli fue a plantearle por vez número veinte y no se cuanto la situación a Estefi, se armó la ya conocida gran discusión, porque la chica seguía jurando a muerte que nunca le tocaría ni un pelo al bajista, que todo había sido un malentendido, que esa noche estaba demasiado borracha y que su novio la hacía muy feliz, y que no podía ser que Estefi fuese tan testaruda y no confiase en ella.

Estefi por supuesto que seguía sin creerle, así que le azotó la puerta en la cara a la colorada y se encerró en su habitación del departamento que las tres chicas compartían.

Una vez que las cosas se hubieron calmado un poco, Vir intentó, como todas las veces anteriores, de dialogar con ambas por separado, pero lo único que logró fue que le gritasen que se fuera, que no querían escucharla y que la discusión era entre ellas dos.

Conclusión: La rubia terminó confinada en su cuarto despotricando contra sus amigas.

Charlie, el guitarrista principal, y sin lugar a dudas el más tranquilo de los seis, descansaba en el piso de arriba del departamento que compartía con los Morgan, mientras se dejaba llevar por las melodías que había en su reproductor de música. Estaba harto de tener que soportar las peleas idiotas de sus compañeras de banda, así que por más que le hubiese encantado intervenir, había decidido respirar hondo y mantenerse al margen.

Los gemelos tampoco hacían comentarios. De sobra sabían que ambos les eran fieles a sus novias y que no tenían de qué preocuparse. Las conocían demasiado. Estaban un poco alteradas, ya se les iba a pasar.

Kurtco había intentado hablar con Estefi, quien ahora se había autoproclamado oficialmente como su ex-novia, sin resultado alguno, al menos no positivo.

No era que fuese algo histérica, pero últimamente cualquier cosa le molestaba.

Con respecto a Maximiliano y Julia, intentaban hacer como que nada había pasado. Aunque a decir verdad, los aires de diva que ahora tenía la colorada le estaban molestando un poco. Se había vuelto algo insoportable.

Estaban hablando en el sofá del living cuando el celular de Gonzalo comenzó a sonar.

- Hola Lucho - Saludó a su manager.

- _Hola Kurtco. Tengo algo muy importante que comunicarles_ - Dijo emocionado - _Los quiero a todos reunidos en tu departamento mañana a las diez de la mañana _-

- Pero las chicas… - Comenzó a decir.

- _No me importa cuán peleadas estén, te juro que después de escuchar lo que tengo para decir se van a olvidar de todo y nunca más en su vida van volver a discutir_ -

- ¡Ay, ni que nos fueses a invitar a jugar un juego con John Kramer! - Rió al escuchar a Lucho, irónico y de manera despectiva ante la emoción de su manager.

- _No estás tan errado Kurtco... Mañana a las diez_ - Y cortó la llamada.

Los gemelos se miraron extrañados.

- Me pregunto qué se traerá éste entre manos - Dijo Kurtco alzando una ceja.

- No se qué será, pero espero que logre terminar de una buena vez con todo este drama -

- Sí, yo ya le dije a Estefi que no pasaba nada con Juli, pero no quiere escucharme. Y de verdad que no puedo vivir sin ella - Dijo Kurtco entre preocupado y melancólico.

- Espero que Lucho nos ayude a salir del desastre que Juli y Estefi armaron ¡Son unas taradas por Dios! ¡Y eso que la rubia es Vir! ¿Qué se les dio por desconfiar así la una de la otra? -

- Es que somos irresistibles hermano - Dijo Gonzalo pasándose una mano por el pelo.

- Lo sé - Dijo Maxi - Y ellas son muy celosas -

- ¿De qué hablan? - Preguntó Charlie sentándose en uno de los sillones.

- De lo sexys que somos, y de que puede que nuestro manager solucione las cosas entre Tete y Juli -

- Crucemos los dedos - Pidió Charlie.

- Voy a llamar a Juli para decirle lo de la reunión - Dijo Maxi tomando el teléfono.

- ¿Qué reunión? -

- La de la salvación Charlie, la que va a hacer que todo sea como antes - Dijo Kurtco dándose esperanzas.

Increíble pero real. Eran las nueve de la mañana y ya estaban todos reunidos en el departamento de los chicos.

Tete y Juli se sentaron bastante separadas, y no se dirigían la palabra. Vir seguía pensando que todo eso era una estupidez innecesaria y que iba a golpearlas muy fuerte si no se amigaban rápido. Las amaba, pero no soportaba que estuviesen así.

- Bueno, ¿Qué es eso tan importante que tiene que decirnos Lucho? - Preguntó la rubia para romper con la incómoda tensión que se percibía en el aire.

- Lo mismo nos preguntamos nosotros - Contestó Charlie.

- Estefi… - Dijo Kurtco.

La chica de pelo rosa le dedicó una mirada asesina a su ex-novio y preguntó:

- ¿Alguien escuchó algo? -

- Estefi, en serio… -

- ¿En serio qué? - Exclamó dirigiéndole una mirada que, si hubiera tenido rayos X, seguramente lo hubiera reducido a cenizas.

- Estefi, por favor… -

- ¿No entendés que no quiero hablar con vos? De acá en más nuestra relación sólo va a ser de trabajo -

Esta vez fue el celular de Charlie el que empezó a sonar. Estefi agradeció por haber interrumpido esa "conversación".

- Hola -

- _Charlie, estoy yendo para allá ¿Están todos?_ -

- Sí, te estamos esperando. Por favor apurate ¡El suspenso está matándonos! - Dijo - Y Estefi esta a punto de asesinar a Gonza. Así que apurate, por favor -

- _Jaja, ya llego, esperen, decile a Estefi que no queremos buscar reemplazo para nadie _-

Todos miraban expectantes al guitarrista luego de que cortó la llamada.

- ¿Qué dijo? - Preguntó Juli, hablando por primera vez en el día.

- Que estaba en camino - Respondió Charlie.

Después de ese breve intercambio de frases nadie dijo nada más. Era realmente desesperante ¿No se suponía que eran una banda? ¿No se suponía que estuviesen siempre unidos? Si discutían por idioteces como esa no iban a llegar muy lejos, eso era seguro.

De pronto, golpearon la puerta tres veces.

- ¡Lucho! - Exclamaron todos.

Maxi fue a abrirle al manager.

- ¡Hola chicos! ¿Cómo va todo? - Preguntó esbozando una gran sonrisa. Estaba demasiado alegre, tanto que desentonaba con el resto - Bueno, que pregunta la mía también... -

- ¿Nos vas a decir por qué tanto suspenso? - Preguntó Estefi.

- Sí. Escuchen con atención - Empezó a decir - Hace dos días atrás me llamo el representante de una productora cinematográfica, Lionsgate, no sé si la ubican... -

Hizo una pausa para apreciar el efecto que la mención de ese nombre había causado sobre las chicas. Quedaron los seis con los ojos como platos.

Sonrió y continuó:

- Me dijo que escucharon sus canciones en el MySpace del grupo y quedaron tan fascinados que los productores los quieren para la banda sonora de... -

- ¡No! - Exclamó Juli a punto de desfallecer.

- Como les decía, los productores de El Juego Del Miedo quieren a NosferotiQa's para el tema principal de la sexta película, y ¿A que no saben? - Preguntó con énfasis intentando hacer que los chicos reaccionaran. Al ver que nadie respondió dijo - Dentro de una semana estamos volando a Los Ángeles para grabar. A menos que se opongan, claro - La sala seguía en silencio - ¿Qué me dicen a eso? -

Las chicas se miraron. No podían hablar, la emoción las había dejado momentáneamente aturdidas.

- ¿Es en serio? - Preguntó Charlie sonriente.

- ¿Alguna vez les mentí? ¡Por supuesto que es enserio!-

- Me muero - Dijo Vir.

- No lo puedo creer... This is too much - Dijo Estefi con la mirada perdida y los ojos brillosos.

- Después de formar la banda, esto es lo mejor que me pasó en la vida ¡Gracias Lucho! - Exclamó Juli.

Estefi también se incorporó y de manera involuntaria se unió al abrazo grupal, quedando justo al lado de Julia.

Fueron instantes los que sus miradas se cruzaron.

- Abrazame - Dijo Estefi a la colorada.


	2. Ego Grupal

2. Ego Grupal

Había hecho demasiado frío esa madrugada de Junio cuando el avión despegó. Ya habían pasado más de diez horas y recién empezaba a notarse el ambiente cálido del clima en el norte del continente americano.

A decir verdad, todo era más una cuestión psicológica que real, porque el avión tenía el acondicionador de aire encendido y lógicamente estaba cerrado de manera hermética.

Lo que producía esa sensación de calor era el hecho de saber que en pocas horas estarían trabajando en uno de los proyectos más importantes de sus vidas.

NosferotiQa's iba a crear el tema principal para una de sus películas preferidas: El Juego Del Miedo, la saga sobre el Asesino de la Sierra, más conocido como Jigsaw.

Saber que en poco tiempo estarían plenamente entregadas al proceso creativo del soundtrack para esa película que había inspirado muchas de sus canciones, hacía estremecer a las tres chicas de la banda, principalmente, quienes eran las encargadas de ponerle las voces a las letras.

Charlie descansaba sentado a la izquierda de Tete, mirando el cielo infinito que se extendía fuera de la ventanilla, y muy a su pesar, los Morgan pasaban el tiempo molestándolo tirándole confites de chocolate o bolitas de papel.

El cambio de horario había afectado a Vir, dejándola completamente dormida con la cabeza ladeando por uno de los costados de los asientos que daba al pasillo.

Juju miraba a los Morgan mientras reía internamente al verlos divertirse a costa del guitarrista.

Y por último, Estefi o Tete, dependiendo de quien la llamase, la más pequeña de la banda, intentaba hacer apunte sobres las ideas con respecto al proyecto.

Luciano Schiavonne, el manager, dormía plácidamente en el último asiento contra otra de las ventanillas.

Una azafata informó que tan sólo faltaban quince minutos para el aterrizaje.

Juju despertó a Vir, y Charlie, ya cansado de sus compañeros se dirigió al baño.

Luego de pasar los controles correspondientes, tomaron una camioneta blanca que los esperaba para transportarlos hasta el hotel.

En la puerta del edificio, un grupo de fans sostenían carteles alusivos a los integrantes, con mensajes y fotos.

Antes de ingresar al edificio, firmaron autógrafos y se fotografiaron con aquellas personas que intentaban copiar sus estéticas, ya que parte de su fama era debido a que las chicas llevaban un estilo bastante particular: Vir era la rubia de la banda, Juju la colorada y Tete tenía su melena completamente rosada.

A pesar del cansancio por el viaje, al día siguiente tenían pautada una reunión con la productora que los había contratado.

Muy temprano, Tete fue la encargada de despertar a todos: Vir y Juli eran de esas personas que amaban dormir, y si no fuera por su bandmate jamás llegarían a tiempo a ningún lado, ya que seguirían durmiendo por el resto de la eternidad. Lo mismo hizo con Charlie y los gemelos haciéndoles sonar el teléfono interno de la habitación en el piso de arriba.

Con muy pocas ganas, la rubia se dirigió al baño para alistarse, tomó una remera de una de sus bandas favoritas, un jean y zapatillas. Juli estaba desayunando en el balcón, odiaba que la más chica la despertase de sus sueños, pero sabía que si no fuese por Tete jamás cumplirían con los horarios. Mientras fumaba un cigarrillo, el celular de Estefi empezó a sonar.

- ¿Vas a atender o no? - Gritó Juli. Tete la miró de mala gana.

A pesar de haberse "reconciliado" por lo que había pasado, el humor de Juli no facilitaba las cosas, y Vir seguía algo molesta.

Básicamente, no mucho había cambiado, sólo que ahora no discutían por los Morgan, sino por otro tipo de idioteces.

- ¿Hola? - Atendió Tete - Okay - Dijo y se dirigió a sus amigas - Dice Lucho que si no nos apuramos nos va a hacer una trampa al mejor estilo Jigsaw -

Tomaron sus bolsos pero antes de salir Tete miró las sábanas enroscadas sobre su cama y sintió el deseo de ir a acomodarlas.

Definitivamente tenía algún problema: Todo debía estar perfecto, en perfecto orden y equilibrio.

- Tenemos servicio de mucamas - Dijo la colorada con mucho sarcasmo como si le hubiera leído la mente, arrastrándola hacia el ascensor.

No salía de donde quiera que estuviese si su ropa tenía alguna arruga o si su maquillaje estaba corrido.

Las chicas solían llamarla "Mamá Tete" por ser la responsable de que sus ropas estuviesen bien dobladas en las valijas, por arreglarles el pelo, y hasta inclusive, enseñarles a atarse los cordones.

Y sí, ese trastorno obsesivo-compulsivo también dificultaba la convivencia.

Vir, que se encontraba frente a la puerta brillante, recitaba con voz cantarina:

- Ascensor… Ascensor… Ascensor… -

- ¿Qué haces? - Le preguntó Estefi.

- Llamo al ascensor - Dijo con una tierna voz intentando llamar la atención de sus amigas. Las chicas comenzaron a reír.

- Cada vez más rubia - Dijo Tete.

- Cada vez más tarada - Bromeó Juli, un tanto en serio. Vir sólo lo había hecho para robarle una sonrisa a esas caras de amargadas, pero ese comentario la hizo desistir de su intento de unión.

Unos minutos después, se juntaron con resto de la banda en el lugar donde Luciano les había indicado.

- Tengo dos noticias para darles - Comenzó a decir el manager en la camioneta - Primero, la canción que van a grabar va a ser la principal y segundo, no la van a componer y grabar solos -

- ¿Cómo que no? - Se quejó la colorada.

- ¿Necesitás que te haga un mapa? - Dijo Estefi mordazmente - Va a ser una colaboración - Hizo una pausa - ¿Cómo que no lo vamos a hacer solos? -

La noticia de que serían las estrellas de la banda sonora las había unido un poquito, aunque la nueva no tan afortunada noticia de que no serían los únicos parecía haberlas unido mucho más.

Antes de tomar el avión, Lucho les había hecho prometer que iban a tratar de mejorar su relación y las chicas dijeron que ése iba a ser como un segundo viaje de egresados, que iban a portarse lo mejor posible y que no iban a pelear. Que estaban allí por un motivo súper importante y no podían echarlo todo a perder por problemitas de ego.

El tema era, que ahora no era el ego individual, era un ego grupal.

Y el manager no sabía qué era peor.


	3. Odio A Primera Vista

**3. Odio A Primera Vista**

**L**a camioneta blanca todavía no se había detenido del todo frente al estudio de grabación, cuando Juli se bajó impaciente y se dirigió hacia la puerta de entrada. La empujó con fuerza y sintió como impactaba contra algo del otro lado, antes de vencer la resistencia y abrirse, dándole paso al hall.

Lo que vio la dejó inmóvil por unos segundos, tratando de procesar la imagen. Bill Kaulitz, el cantante de Tokio Hotel estaba arrodillado en el piso, cubriéndose la cara con las manos.

- ¿Qué…? ¿Qué…? - Intentó decir pero las palabras no le salían.

Se veía claramente la sangre que chorreaba desde su nariz rota hasta su cuello.

Georg y Gustav se apresuraron a su lado para auxiliarlo. Saliendo del shock, Juli quiso acercarse al alemán para disculparse, pero Tom, su hermano gemelo, se plantó delante de ella y comenzó a gritarle.

- ¡Ni te le acerques, perra! - Y con una mano la empujó haciéndole dar varios pasos hacia atrás.

- ¡Hey calmate! ¡Fue un accidente! - Estefi lo miró amenazante, dándole a entender que si buscaba problemas, los encontraría.

Tom la observó con desprecio y desvió su vista hacia Vir, quien se había demorado bajando sus bolsos de la camioneta y acababa de entrar al hall, observando sorprendida la escena.

Irónicamente, la remera que la rubia había elegido era una de Tokio Hotel, y esto pareció colmar la paciencia del chico de rastas.

- ¡Fans! No sé cómo no lo vi antes ¡Están totalmente locas! ¿No se dan cuenta de que ya no tienen límites? - Señaló a Bill, que seguía en el piso con sus amigos a su lado tratando de detener el sangrado sin mucho éxito.

Sacó el celular de su bolsillo y marcó un número rápidamente, pero antes de que pudiera establecer una conversación, Vir se adelantó y le sacó con un movimiento el aparato de la mano.

- No hay necesidad de llamar a nadie ¡Por favor! - Vir hablaba suavemente intentando calmarlo, todo estaba fuera de control - Lo que sea que pasó lo podemos arreglar ¡Hablémoslo tranquilos! -

Pero Tom evidentemente no estaba interesado en hablar para nada y se lanzó sobre Vir intentando sacarle el celular, a lo que su amiga de cabello rosado reaccionó inmediatamente agarrándolo por las rastas, tratando de separarlo de su amiga.

- Paren esto por favor, ¿Están todos locos? - Juli le gritó a Bill, Georg y Gustav, mirándolos indignada, sin obtener respuesta alguna.

En ese momento el gigantesco guardaespaldas de la banda alemana descendió apurado las escaleras.

Sin emitir palabra separó a Virginia y a Estefanía de Tom, y con un movimiento brusco las acorraló contra la pared, sosteniendo a cada una con una mano firmemente por debajo del cuello.

- ¡Suficiente! - Murmuró Juli entre dientes, se abalanzó sobre Bill furiosa y sacudiéndolo por el cuello ensangrentado de la campera que tenía puesta, le gritó - ¡Prestame atención Palmera Con Rimmel! Si hay algo que no somos es fans de ustedes ¡Vinimos a trabajar! ¿Acaso creen que son los únicos que pueden cantar? Creeme que no es así - Dijo zamarreándolo fuertemente. Bill sentía que si alguien no hacia nada pronto se desmayaría. Aún así, Julia no paraba de gritarle

- ¡Esto fue un accidente y estaba por disculparme cuando el impotente, retrasado mental de tu hermano empezó a descontrolarse! Así que decile ya ¡Ya! - Gritó con más ferocidad - ¡Al gorila con traje que suelte a mis amigas o directamente te arranco lo poco de nariz que te queda! -

En ese momento entraron los Morgan, con su ánimo de costumbre, seguidos por Charlie.

- Oh yes, there will be blood! - Dijo Maxi. Su hermano rió, pero ambos quedaron paralizados al ver semejante escena - O ya la hubo... ¿Qué pasó? -

Juli gritaba sin cesar, un tipo gigante sostenía a las chicas contra la pared y había gotas de sangre por todos lados.

Gonza embistió contra el guardaespaldas violentamente, quien dejó a un lado a las jóvenes para controlarlo a él. Maxi, alarmado por el estado en el que se encontraba Bill Kaulitz, tomó a Juli por los hombros y la separó del cantante.

Charlie se dirigió a Vir y Estefi para ver como se encontraban.

- ¿Qué pasa? - Preguntó Maxi a Juli que mantenía su vista fija en Bill con una mirada de odio que no había visto en ella hasta ese momento.

- Lo que pasa, es que este… Marilyn armó un lío tremendo porque accidentalmente lo golpeé con la puerta, y para colmo después se metió el hermano, las dos mascotas que tienen en la banda - Señaló a Gustav y a Georg - Y se ve que son tan hombres que, encima, tuvieron que llamar a seguridad -

- ¿Qué es todo esto? - Preguntó Lucho - Juli, tranquilizate - Le pidió, indicándole a Maxi que la llevase a la otra sala - ¿Chicas están bien? -

Estefi sentía como un calor intenso le recorría la clavícula y Vir embebida en un tremendo enojo se había quitado la remera de la banda, dejando a la vista una camiseta que usaba para dormir, y tirando la de Tokio Hotel a un tacho de basura próximo.

Todos los empleados se habían acercado a la escena, pero el manager de los alemanes no había llegado aún.

Lucho habló unas pocas palabras con la gente de la productora y todos los integrantes de ambas bandas fueron dirigidos a una sala donde se realizaban conferencias.

Lo último que necesitaban era un escándalo.

**D**avid Jost ingresó al estudio de grabación y la recepcionista le indicó dónde se encontraban los chicos.

Apenas entró en la habitación Bill y Tom comenzaron a hablarle agitadamente al mismo tiempo. Les tomó quince minutos calmarse y poder explicarle al manager lo que había sucedido.

Juli quería ahorcar al alemán con sus propias rastas. Era imposible que dramatizara tanto algo que, como ya había dicho, había sido un accidente. Más de una vez quiso interrumpir para dar su versión de los hechos pero Tom no la dejó.

- Bueno - Dijo David, y luego de escuchar a Juli agregó - Estoy seguro de que todo esto es todo un malentendido, y no hay de que preocuparse - Bill y Tom lo miraron, indignados. No podían creer que David no saliera en su defensa como siempre. Pero éste simplemente les devolvió una sonrisa y continuó hablando.

La nariz de Bill había dejado de sangrar. Aún así deberían haberle dado asistencia médica, y un gran hematoma ahora ocupaba el lugar de su nariz.

En la sala, las dos bandas estaban sentadas una frente a otra. Las miradas que se cruzaban demostraban que eso, en vez de amor había sido odio a primera vista.

Una vez que todo se hubo calmado, Dave dijo:

- Ahora tenemos cosas muy importantes que anunciarles. En realidad, no fue ninguna casualidad que se encontraran justo hoy en este estudio - Miró significativamente a Lucho antes de seguir. Ellos ya se conocían, es más, habían tenido una reunión antes de informar la noticia a sus respectivas bandas - Pensamos que era mejor que se los dijéramos directamente cuando se encontraran. Ojala la situación hubiese sido mas propicia pero, de todos modos, son muy buenas noticias - Hizo una pausa para mirar a su colega nuevamente - NosferotiQa's y Tokio Hotel fueron las dos bandas elegidas para hacer la colaboración para el soundtrack de la película -

Evidentemente, la noticia cayó como un balde de agua helada. Todo el mundo enmudeció. Eso tenía que ser una broma, debía serlo.

- Es una broma ¿No? - Protestó Tom - ¿Nosotros, hacer una colaboración con ellos, que no los conoce nadie? ¡Por favor, David! -

- ¡Ah, bueno, disculpame "Sr. Soy Más Conocido Que Harry Potter"!, ¿Pero quién te crees que sos? - Se burló Vir, que no terminaba de asombrarse de la arrogancia de el hasta hacía algunas horas, había sido uno de sus ídolos.

Y de nuevo empezaron los gritos y los insultos entre NosferotiQa's y Tokio Hotel. Entre todo el caos, Bill se miró en uno de los vidrios. El gran hematoma color violeta verdoso comenzaba en su frente y terminaba en su labio superior. Tocó la punta de su nariz, y ésta comenzó a sangrar nuevamente.

Tom, dejó de discutir con Vir y Juli, quien se había unido al entredicho, para acercarse a su gemelo.

A pesar de sus torpes intentos de auxilio, Bill cada vez estaba más pálido.

Estefi no pudo contenerse al ver el estado del joven. Ella había empezado a cursar la carrera de Medicina; era su segundo gran amor, después de la música. Carrera que hubiese terminado de no estar en NosferotiQa's.

- ¡Dios! ¡Además de tarado, inútil! - Murmuró a Tom sin siquiera mirarlo, sentando a Bill y luego arrodillándose frente a él - Haceme el favor, correte y dejame a mi -

Buscó en su cartera algodón y pañitos humedecidos con un tónico desinfectante, además de una toalla de mano que siempre llevaba consigo en los viajes.

Con la toalla limpió el rostro y cuello de Bill, y con los lienzos húmedos las manos ensangrentadas y la nariz del cantante.

Sin querer, al dejar a un lado los objetos, ensució su remera blanca.

- ¡No, no! ¡Dios! - Murmuró y luego suspiró.

Pero en ese momento nada era más importante que el estado de Bill.

Con la mano derecha le sostuvo la cabeza reclinada hacia atrás, y con la izquierda ejercía presión sobre el tabique de la nariz para que dejase de sangrar.

El joven ya comenzaba a verse confundido y débil, y Estefi pudo notarlo.

- Que alguien llame a una ambulancia - Ordenó en voz alta, silenciando al resto de los presentes - ¡YA! -

David, quien no creía que el golpe hubiese sido tan grave, salió de la sala inmediatamente para conseguir un servicio de urgencias.

Al darse cuenta del delicado estado de Bill las discusiones se terminaron. Tom miró a su hermano preocupado, en completo silencio, mientras la argentina trataba de mantenerlo despierto.

- Bill, ¿Me escuchás? - Éste asintió como pudo - Mirame a los ojos, no dejes de mirarme ¿Podés apretarme la mano? - Preguntó. Estefi notó que Bill estaba cada vez más débil, con muy poca fuerza. Había perdido demasiada sangre y nadie se había percatado de eso - Okay Honey, no va a pasar nada, no dejes de mirarme -

Estefi insistía en que Bill la mirase para que no perdiese el conocimiento, lo que menos quería era que se desmayara. Eso implicaría un grave problema.

Juli, sentada sobre el suelo en un rincón, mantenía su vista fija en el piso, incapaz de no sentirse culpable.

Unos minutos más tarde, un paramédico entró en la sala con una silla de ruedas para transportar a Bill. La ambulancia estaba en la puerta.

Bill se puso de pie dificultosamente para sentarse, pero estaba ya demasiado débil para sostenerse.

- Que vaya conmigo - Pidió en un suspiro mirando al manojo de pelos rosas, intentando tomarla de la mano. Y justo antes de sentarse, se desplomó sobre Estefi, totalmente inconsciente.


	4. El Juego Ha Comenzado

**4. El Juego Ha Comenzado**

**T**om se había negado a separarse de su hermano, pero los médicos le dijeron que sólo una persona podía ir en la ambulancia junto a Bill, y como todos habían escuchado, él había pedido que Estefi estuviera a su lado.

El Rastoso no podía creer que una desconocida ocupase su lugar, pero aun así, cerró la boca y siguió a la ambulancia con su nuevo auto, junto a Dave.

Todos en la productora, los managers de ambas bandas inclusive, rogaban a Dios que los medios de comunicación no se enterasen de lo sucedido, cosa que no iba a pasar, por lo que sólo esperaban que los rumores inventados no fuesen demasiado fantasiosos.

Una vez en la clínica, Bill fue internado hasta que recuperó el conocimiento.

Estefi estaba en la habitación y cuando él la vio dijo:

- ¿Qué hacés vos acá? -

La joven alzó una ceja y con una media sonrisa contestó algo irónica:

- Si no mal recuerdo fui la única que te auxilió cuando estabas más blanco que esa pared, desmayándote -

- No me contestaste ¿Por qué estás_ vos _acá? - Preguntó de mala manera.

- Escuchame un cosa ¿Qué te pasa? Vos quisiste que yo estuviera acá -

- ¿Yo? - Dijo ahora riendo - Imposible -

- ¿Imposible? - Dijo esta vez Estefi tratando de parecer superior - ¿¡Imposible! ¿Sabés qué? Yo me tendría que haber negado diciendo "imposible". Imposible, tengo turno en la peluquería, o, imposible, tengo que ir a doblar las sábanas... sin embargo fui yo quien te auxilió. Te estabas muriendo, porque sabelo, no parabas de desangrarte por culpa de la incompetencia de tus amigos, y encima el inservible de tu hermano no hacía más que preocuparse por dejarnos sin trabajo, mientras vos, Bill Kaulitz, su hermanito gemelo, se estaba muriendo - Repitió la palabra con gran énfasis para que Bill entendiese que con ella no debía jugar - Y no sólo eso, nadie se preocupó por vos, ni siquiera tu manager -

- Nada hubiera pasado si tu amiga hubiera tenido más cuidado -

- ¡Pero por favor, Drama Queen! Todos sabemos que fue un accidente. Es más, si quisiéramos podríamos demandarlos por maltratos, no sólo vos saliste lastimado, Tero Maquillado - Contestó, levantándose la remera para que el cantante pudiese ver el hematoma que tenía sobre la clavícula y el hombro izquierdo causado por su guardaespaldas, sin cuidado que la viese en ropa interior.

- Yo… -

- Mirá Kaulitz, estas manchas de sangre que tengo en la remera no son porque me anduve cortando las venas, Okay? Estas manchas me las hice cuando fui a socorrerte para que no te desangraras - Dijo enfadada - Pero ¿Sabés qué? Tendría que haber dicho "imposible" y dejarte tirado, como hicieron todos -

- No creo que Tom me haya dejado abandonado -

- No, a decir verdad, la inutilidad y prepotencia de tu hermanito casi colaboran con tu temprana muerte -

- Sos muy cruel -

- Y vos sos un desagradecido. Me parece que esto de la fama se te subió a la cabeza. Dejame darte un consejo - Dijo Tete dejando que su aliento rozase con el de Bill - No dejes de ser una estrella para convertirte en un estrellado -

Tomó su cartera y se dirigió hacia la puerta, pero antes de salir se volvió al alemán y le dijo:

- Y no sólo me debés las gracias por haberte salvado la vida... Me debés una remera nueva -

**A**fuera se había encontrado con Lucho quien la llevó hasta el hotel.

El dolor de cabeza la estaba matando y definitivamente Bill no iba a ser su amigo. "Imposible"

- ¿Cómo estás? - Le preguntó Vir.

- Bien ¿Vos? -

- Bien, supongo - Dijo levantando los hombros - Me duele un poco acá - Agregó señalando el lugar donde el grandullón la había agarrado.

- Estoy igual que vos, mirá - Y le enseñó el mismo hematoma que le había mostrado a Bill - ¿Los chicos? -

- Juli, tomando un baño y los chicos en su habitación. Lucho quiere hablar con nosotros. Dijo que podíamos renunciar cuando quisiéramos que nos van a pagar lo que gastamos en la estadía y que… -

- ¿Y dejarle todo servido en bandeja al "Sr. Ustedes No Son Nadie" y al "Sr. Palmera Con Rimel"? - Interrumpió Juli saliendo del baño - Ni loca -

- Opino igual que vos, Juju - Dijo Estefi tirando la remera ensangrentada a la basura.

- ¿Por qué la tirás? - Preguntó Vir.

- ¿Que esté toda manchada con la sangre de Bill Kaulitz te parece poco motivo? - Preguntó con la ceja levantada.

- Podemos venderla por eBay - Bromeó Vir.

- Capaz que ganamos unos pesos y Bill nos sirve para algo - Dijo Tete uniéndose al chiste - En serio, lo odio, les juro, no lo soporto… - Suspiró.

- ¿Qué pasó? - Preguntó Juli.

- Nada, solamente me saqué las ganas de decirle un par de cositas cuando me habló mal en el hospital -

Vir, que se encontraba en la otra punta de la habitación, se acercó a las chicas que estaban próximas a la cama de Juli y sentándose justo al lado de la colorada dijo:

- ¿Podemos dejar de pelear? - Ambas la miraron y Estefi, que estaba recostada en su cama, se acercó - No se si lo notaron, pero fue demasiado lindo ver como nos defendíamos las unas a las otras. No perdamos nuestra amistad por problemas de ego y ese tipo de cosas feas - Pidió - Por favor - Estefi sonrió apenada y Juli la miró con la misma expresión - ¡Ay Bitches! ¡No se imaginan cuánto las amo! - Finalizó Vir abrazándolas a ambas.

**B**ill había quedado pensativo después de todo lo que esa casi desconocida le había dicho.

¿De verdad lo habían "abandonado" como la chica de pelo rosa le había dicho?

Estaba recostado en una reposera en el balcón de su habitación contemplando la ciudad.

Todavía se sentía algo débil.

- Lindo moretón ¿Cómo te sentís? - Le preguntó Tom.

- Mejor - Contestó - Tom, ¿Ella me ayudó? - Su hermano asintió con la cabeza - ¿Yo pedí que… Estefi viniera conmigo? -

- Sí ¿Por qué tan interesado en ella? -

- No estoy interesado en ella. Sólo preguntaba... -

- Bueno, el morado que tenés en la frente combina con los pelos esos que tiene - Bromeó.

Bill rodó los ojos - Buenas noches - Se despidió.

**L**as dos bandas se habían negado a renunciar, y de verdad los productores las querían juntas.

Tenían mucho potencial, y de la unión podría surgir algo bastante bueno. Además, tenían la estética que la película necesitaba.

Eran aproximadamente un poco más tarde de las diez de las mañana y todos se encontraban en el estudio.

Mark Burg, uno de los productores, había exigido calma y compañerismo, y había dicho que si tendría que despedirlos, lo haría, a pesar de lo que sintiese.

Esa mañana habían asignado los camarines, dado los horarios y explicado la metodología de trabajo.

Iba a ser una ardua tarea, pero gracias a los aires de diva que tenía la banda alemana, NosferotiQa's ahora estaba mucho más unida y estaban dispuestos a demostrarles que con ellos no iban a meterse.

Estefi habló con su ex, y quedaron en que no volverían a ser novios, pero tendrían buena disposición para al menos llevarse bien como amigos, y se sentía mucho mejor consigo misma ya que habían vuelto a ser la misma banda de antes y la relación con sus amigas era mucho mejor.

Juli sentía lo mismo, ella amaba a su novio y jamás lo engañaría. Y con respecto a Estefi, estaba todo aclarado.

Vir estaba que no cabía en sí de felicidad, y tenía una nueva meta: Hacerle la vida imposible a Tom Kaulitz.

Éste estaba sentado en la punta de la larga mesa y su lenguaje corporal demostraba que no era de su agrado estar compartiendo su precioso espacio con esa banda.

- Bueno chicos, si quieren pueden volver al hotel - Dijo Mark - Pero mañana los quiero bien despiertos acá para empezar a trabajar -

Tom suspiró resignado. Vir se le acercó sensualmente y dijo:

- Hello Tom, the rules are simple. Live or die? - Y rió ante la siguiente ocurrencia - I'll make your choice, Honey - Le susurró, ahora mirando a sus amigas quienes luego de oírla agregaron:

- The game has just begun -


End file.
